Gato
by IlusionGris
Summary: ¿Cuántas vidas tienen los gatos? La historia de un pequeño felino que en su última oportunidad de existencia conoció a Itachi Uchiha. ¿Por qué lo amó? No importa lo que los demás veían en el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, para este gato era un humano sublime y no por ser un ninja.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza._

* * *

 **Gato**

* * *

 _Es mi última vida y en realidad no tengo miedo._ Quizá se deba a que conocí a un humano sublime.

En mis anteriores vidas también me topé con personas increíbles, pero él es el primero que me hace desear poseer un cuerpo más grande, uno donde tenga brazos y así pueda sostenerlo, o un lomo firme para que se aferre a mí.

 _Es mi última vida y doy gracias al cielo el que se me haya permitido estar junto a alguien como él antes de que mi alma por fin descanse en paz._

 **[...]**

 **¿Cuántas vidas tienen los gatos?**

Siete y en casos excepcionales nueve. No se adquieren estas vidas de forma continua, no se muere y al instante se revive, a veces se renace un siglo después, otras al día siguiente. No existe una regla para ello y nadie nunca encontrará una ecuación que descifre el enigma.

La primera vida la experimenté siendo la mascota de una princesa. Fue un buen comienzo, sin embargo me daba lástima la chica, tenía todo, pero lo único que le ofrecía un poco de consuelo era mi presencia.

La segunda, la viví siendo amigo de los hijos de un ninja médico, eran muy amables y les gustaba que jugara con ellos.

La tercera no la compartí con nadie, viví en las calles repletas de pobreza, en una aldea donde siempre llovía.

La cuarta vida, muchos la podrían definir como la más miserable, pero no tienen por qué preocuparse, solo viví un mes y ni siquiera sentí dolor cuando fui arrojado al fondo de un río dentro de una bolsa. Para ser sincero, dolió más los golpes que recibí cuando intentaba defender mi territorio de otros gatos en los callejones y techos de _Amegakure;_ me siento muy orgulloso de aquellas heridas, fui valiente y fuerte, libre y no necesité la ayuda de ningún humano.

No lo malinterpreten, no es que odie a los humanos, al contrario, creo que cuando no se guían por el bajo instinto de crueldad, como una minoría, entonces pueden ser muy amables y mi quinta vida lo comprueba.

Estuve con una anciana, ella acostumbrada a vivir en constante movimiento siempre procuraba atenderme con fervor. Sus ojos poseían cierta dulzura, pero ocultaban tristeza. Estaba sola y no como la princesa que _lo tenía todo y a la vez nada_ , se debía a que _lo tuvo todo y ahora ya no tenía nada_. La anciana disfrutaba cuando me subía a su regazo, comenzaba a mecernos en su extraña silla de madera que tenía en el patio, ahí me acariciaba detrás de las orejas mientras me relataba diferentes historias; me platicaba del vecino _Genin_ que vivía frente a su casa cuando era pequeña, también de su mejor amiga que se embarazó de un ninja _ANBU_ , sobre sus padres y hermanos que poseían un _chakra_ considerable. Siempre tenía algo qué decir de los demás y nunca de ella misma. Una mañana, una gris, ese día me subí a su regazo de un salto y después de restregarme en su estómago me acomodé; ella ni siquiera se movió, ya no tenía fuerzas para acariciarme como siempre hacía. Comenzó a relatarme su vida y entonces entendí por qué nunca lo hizo antes. _No tardó en morir y enseguida la seguí._

De la sexta vida no recuerdo mucho, se dice que al nacer en una camada grande las probabilidades de supervivencia son más escasas, a veces me llegan imágenes donde intentaba con todas mis fuerzas alcanzar una tetilla de la gata que me ayudó a llegar de nuevo al mundo, sin embargo, mis hambrientos hermanos impidieron mi objetivo.

Me considero un gato con suerte, en el transcurso de mi intermitente existencia conocí diferentes felinos; la mayoría no se acercaban a mí. ¿Qué puedo decir? No está en nuestra naturaleza confiar y abrirnos a otro gato sería como exponernos por completo, aun así me encontré con otros mininos que pasaban por su última vida y a ellos no les importaba narrar sus experiencias. Muchos de ellos odiaban a los humanos, gracias a ellos sufrieron más de lo que el destino tenía deparado. Algunos nacieron en la calle y estaban condenados a morir de hambre al ser débiles; no había caso en que un humano encontrara gracioso prenderles fuego o utilizarlos como un costal de patatas para encajar sus _shurikens_ , por eso entendía que no les agradaran las personas. Otros en cambio tuvieron suerte y fueron tratados como reyes, mimados, adorados e idolatrados. Encontré todo tipo de gatos, incluso una vez conocí uno que dijo haber sido rescatado de la _Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi._ Hay de todo en este mundo y respeto profundamente cada una de las vidas que ellos atravesaron.

 _A diferencia de los humanos, no tengo miedo de que sea el final y tampoco tengo algo profundo qué decir al respecto_ , solo que me gusta esta vida, es buena y hasta ahora conocí al ser que más he admirado en mis siete vidas, no es un gato, sorprendentemente es un humano que le quitó el puesto a un amigo minino que vivió con _Tenji_ , el hombre que amó a _Kaguya_ , ese era un felino muy sabio.

Para esta persona, que en realidad era un niño, yo no era su mascota. De hecho es algo que odiamos la mayoría de los gatos, y por supuesto no lo podría llamar mi dueño, ni siquiera lo veía con frecuencia. Yo vivía en un valle, era genial ser un gato silvestre, nunca tuve la sangre de un gato ninja, ellos viven una sola vida y aunque están dotados de instintos más poderosos, al menos no les envidio nada. Los valles son hermosos, pero son fríos y a veces no se encuentra la comida suficiente, por eso, una temporada viajé a la aldea de _Konoha_ , ahí encontraba comida en los hogares de los humanos, no es algo que me enorgullezca del todo, me metía por sus ventanas y robaba cualquier trozo de carne que encontraba. Recibí un par de patadas y unas piedras llegaron a impactar en mis costillas, sin embargo no fue nada que el tiempo y reposo no curara.

Sucedió porque un día me metí a su casa, él fue muy rápido y logró atraparme en apenas unos segundos, me alzó a la altura de sus ojos y observó los míos. Tenía una expresión seria, ni felicidad ni tristeza, era la primera persona que miraba y que no transmitía nada. Llegué a pensar que era algún demonio, algún poseedor de _Kyubi_ , o quizá algo relacionado con una especie de _genjutsu_. Pero no, el chico era extraño y de un momento a otro sonrió y me escaneó con interés. Me acercó a su rostro y no perdí la oportunidad para rasguñarlo, era mi turno de escapar para no ser castigado por un robo que no alcancé a realizar. Enseguida me alejó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. « _Tienes agallas_ », dijo y me bajó con lentitud al suelo. Antes de que mis patas tocaran algo volvió a elevarme en el aire, esta vez me sostuvo en su costado. Tomándome con una mano corrió a la cocina y de una olla que descansaba encima de la estufa sacó carne, cuando la obtuvo volvió a correr en dirección al patio trasero, por donde antes entré. Colocó la carne en el piso y después me bajó. Pensé que se regodearía por aquella acción, muchos humanos en esta clase de situaciones se sienten ángeles caídos del cielo por dar un poco de comida. Debo decir que no me miró de aquella forma, por el contrario, nunca había visto tanta emoción salir de un chico que al principio parecía ni siquiera conocer la palabra. _Fue imposible para mí no amarlo._

El amor de un gato se describe solo de una forma, confianza. Es como la fe del hombre, algo que no ves, sin embargo crees, el amor es algo así para los gatos.

Después de aquello me escabullía una vez a la semana a su casa, llegaba por el techo de los demás Uchiha y de un brinco ya estaba adentro. No hacía falta que entrara más allá, sabía que no era necesario, e igual tenía mi valle si quería tranquilidad, y la esquina de un callejón para los días fríos, ni siquiera necesitaba su comida, podría arreglármelas por mi cuenta con los ratones de aquella aldea y con la carne que las señoras descuidadas dejaban en la barra cerca de las ventanas. _Solo iba por aquella emoción que reflejaba en sus ojos al verme allí._

Itachi tenía un hermano pequeño que a veces me observaba detrás de su espalda. Me divertía ver el asombro en los ojos del menor, admiraba a su hermano porque se atrevía a acariciarme sin temor a ser mordido. Disfrutaba restregarme en sus piernas para recibir la carne que él me ofrecía con tanta nobleza.

Solo de su padre huía, no es que le temiera por ser un hombre malo, no podría serlo al ser el progenitor de aquel chico. Debo admitir que me daba un poco de miedo que le prohibiera acercarse a mí, no correría el riesgo.

A veces no lo encontraba y de un día a otro comencé a dejarle regalos de caza para que él no tuviera que salir. Pájaros, serpientes, lagartijas y ratones. Cuando lo veía en la siguiente ocasión me acariciaba con una expresión de diversión en el rostro mientras decía: « _No lo vuelvas a hacer_ », pero ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer cuando se veía bien con ello?

Itachi no me acarició tanto como la princesa, no me platicaba sus experiencias como la anciana, ni jugaba conmigo como los hijos del ninja médico, tampoco fue mi cómplice de aventuras como los gatos callejeros que encontré en las calles de _Amegakure_ , donde armábamos pandillas para luchar contra otros felinos en iguales condiciones. Sin embargo fue el único que me miraba sin ver solo un animal que quiere comida y mimos. A veces algunos humanos se jactan diciendo que las mascotas son ingratas y que por eso no esperan nada de ellos, que son solo eso, mascotas. Por eso la mayoría de las personas prefieren a los perros, porque enloquecen con su presencia, son muy cariñosos y fieles. No les resiento nada, también me agradan algunos caninos; aunque la mayoría me persigue con intenciones no muy amistosas. _No deben comparar un gato con un perro, nosotros no comparamos a los humanos con algo más._

Cuando comenzó a actuar con frialdad, cuando dejó de tener esos breves momentos donde sonreía abiertamente. Cuando pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa, me echaba en una rama de un árbol, en la más alta, desde ahí podía observar el interior de la residencia. Sentía el extraño deber de cuidar de Sasuke, el pequeño se veía solitario esperando por Itachi. No me acercaba a él, sabía que no sería de mucha ayuda y entreabría mis ojos con fingida pereza para asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden. A veces veía llegar a Itachi en la madrugada y con saltos ágiles me acercaba a él. Comencé a creer que de un día a otro me trataría de la misma forma que a Sasuke, que prometería que después me pondría atención, que se marcharía y me daría la espalda. _A diferencia de su pequeño hermano yo no era nada para él y se olvidaría de mí._ Es extraño cómo el corazón se acostumbra a los demás, me pasó con la anciana, sin ella ya no quería continuar y dejé que la vida abandonara mi cuerpo. Por eso cuando Itachi bajaba la mirada y me encontraba frente a él, no con sorpresa, porque era un ninja muy inteligente para ser sorprendido por un simple gato; se ponía de rodillas y con sus dedos hacía señas para que me acercara, después de dar unas ligeras palmadas a mi cabeza buscaba las sobras de la comida para entregármelas.

 _Seguía creyendo que estaba ahí con él por su comida._

Fue entonces que decidí regresar a mi valle, ya había tenido suficiente de la aldea, ya había tenido suficiente de la vida y solo quería dormir sin preocupaciones.

No sé qué pasó con él a partir de ahí, no sé si notó mi ausencia, si alguna vez notó siquiera lo mucho que me importaba su bienestar, pero era un humano y aunque no me mirara como un animal que puede llamar mascota, quizá era igual al resto y pensaba que no era más que un gato. Un minino sin dueño y que no le importaba nada más que sobrevivir. Y sí, nuestra prioridad es mantenernos con vida, sin embargo, después se transforma sin que los humanos se den cuenta. Ellos siguen creyendo que por no mantenernos pegados a la puerta esperando su llegada no los amamos. Ellos no se fijan en que dormimos a medias para cuidar que todo esté completamente bien, siempre alertas, siempre atentos al menor ruido. No expresamos felicidad con facilidad, pero sí nos alegramos profundamente. _Pensé que Itachi lo sabía, después de todo a veces parecía comprender._

No había forma de que diera con mi paradero, me resigné a no verlo y regresé a mi valle helado por las noches y cálido desde que los rayos iluminaban los verdes pastos.

Nunca me había percatado del tiempo, para mí solo existía el ahora.

Sin embargo, un día especialmente melancólico, el aire arrastró olor a sangre hasta mi escondite. Provenía de la aldea de Itachi. Emprendí camino a su casa. Jamás había recorrido una distancia tan larga y a una velocidad increíble.

A mitad de camino me topé con él, ambos nos detuvimos al estar frente a frente.

Itachi no quería que lo mirara, no con ese aspecto tan roto y vulnerable. El niño que conocí, el que era amable y sublime, aquel niño había crecido, y fue ahí que me di cuenta. _No solo él ignoró cosas importantes, también yo no presté mucha atención._

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña bolsa de croquetas. Se agachó y las tiró al suelo. Me llamó como siempre hacía, no tardé en acercarme, no le tenía miedo, a pesar de que el olor a sangre parecía emanar de él. Mi acción pareció asombrarle por primera vez, por única vez fui capaz de impresionarlo y mi cola se agitó de emoción. Mientras comía no me importó que diera palmadas a mi cabeza, después de todo comprendíamos que era el final.

Descubrí que él sabía que no era el alimento lo que nos unía, es que aquella era la forma en que nos entendíamos. _Él me ofrecía algo que no necesitaba para estar conmigo y yo lo aceptaba con total felicidad por la misma razón._

Desde aquel día no lo he vuelto a ver, mi respiración se ha vuelto pesada y me recuerda el día en que vi morir a la anciana. Me recuerda el día en que el oxígeno fue insuficiente y a pesar de temer al agua prefería enfrentarme a ella, a quedarme atrapado en una bolsa. Recordé los otras veces que las pasé igual, pero en está ocasión ya no habría reencarnación.

No tengo miedo, los gatos no tememos cuando sabemos que pasamos nuestras siete vidas con honor. No esperen que mis últimos pensamientos sean profundos, nosotros no le damos tantas vueltas a las cosas como los humanos, nosotros aceptamos, por eso me quedo con la imagen de Itachi con Sasuke a su espalda, y con el Itachi que se acordó de mí y entregó el último alimento de su parte. _Solo deseo que se encuentre bien y que en algún momento pueda volver a sonreír abiertamente._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Si leíste esto te lo agradezco mucho!

 **Amo los gatos, amo a Itachi.**


End file.
